battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BFB 10/@comment-34319981-20180424171309
Let's start a new trend. 9. David (We all know he's leaving): I REALLY liked Leafy and wanted her to stay but she got eliminated. Then Roboty did. I really think he overstayed his welcome for a joke character. 8. Pencil - I knew she was leaving but I still enjoyed her while she lasted. 7. Liy - She was pretty unlikeable at times but I really liked that she wanted to save lives. I didn't expect her elimination and she's probably the one I want to return the most. The problem: She's gone off the edge. Her motivations were pretty nice. I think she had a lot of potential though. 6. Stapy - Didn't really care for him. Him cheating was bad but I had to admit it was smart. And I appreciate smart characters like GB. His elimination was sad but at the same time awesome since PEACE. 5. Bracelety - I liked her and expected either Firey Jr or Naily to be eliminated. Her love for Icy was a problem as I didn't like Ice Cube but fan characters are pretty funny. I hope she rejoins. 4. Roboty - Strangely enough, I liked Roboty. He does seem to pretty observant and he does help his team in BFB 3. After translating his morse code though, he ranked up higher. He's self aware and pretty funny when you see what he's actually saying. I wanted to keep him in because I had a feeling there was a certain plot for him going on. Sadly it didn't happen. 3. 8-ball - Most suprising elimination TBH. I expected Basketball to go since she's so irrelevent and people hate her a lot. 8-ball started to become GB's ally and the 2 worked well together. I found him really well developed and people accused him of doing nothing when he did listen to Blocky's orders. I voted Grassy for messing up the satelite dish. 2. Loser - He's a nice play on Gary Sues. He's strong, nice and everyone loves him. The real kicker is the fact that not that many characters are that nice. So he was likable. He seemed to have some tragic backstory in BFB 4 but I was disappointed when it was forgotten. His elimination was sad and inevitable and his speech made the episode for me. 1. Leafy - She's been through too much. She's been living alone for too long in BFDIA and when she finally seems to get along with others again, she's kicked off. Notice how out of all the people in her team, she chose Rocky and Woody who doesn't show any hate to her in BFDI and a bunch of newbies. It pretty much shows she still can't warm up to the original contstants again and her attempts were brushed off and ignored. I liked her new personality as it was necessary to be strict for a team of joke characters like David, Roboty, Woody and Rocky. Her friendship with Woody was so pure. Rejoin vote goes to her.